Nagisa Iwashiro
Nagisa Iwashiro is a character in the third installment of the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. He made his first and only appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an initially playable character. Story Nagisa is a police detective who is highly regarded as being one of the best detectives for the Tokyo Police Department. Even though his first name is feminine, Nagisa doesn't allow this to get in the way of his work and anyone who dares to mock him about it will instantly and immediately feel his unforgiving wrath. Strong yet silent, Nagisa is also a part-time member of Interpol, serving on most of their high-profile cases. One day, Nagisa's supervisors inform him that a mysterious yet threatening emerging criminal organization known only as the Soshiki is engaging in suspicious activity and that they soon assign him to the case, to which he gladly accepts. At the same time, Nagisa is also paired up with a New York police officer named Tracy, who doesn't exactly get along with Nagisa during the first step of their investigation and even though the two of them argue with each other during the events of the third Toshindaibukai, both Nagisa and Tracy are soon able to eventually work out and put aside their own differences with one another so that they can fully and truly work together as a unified team in order to stop Abel and his loyal followers from carrying out their nefarious plans. In the end, Nagisa is successful in helping Eiji Shinjo and the other Toshinden fighters destroy the Soshiki and he is given high commendations and rewards by both Interpol and Tokyo PD. Still continuing his job as a police detective, Nagisa is always ready and prepared to put those who commit crime behind bars. Game Appearance Nagisa appears to have a short black hair and black eyes. His notable appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, he wears a black cowboy vest with a white long sleeve button shirt which his sleeves are folded below the elbows and an extended collar, reddish brown pants with a brown belt to his waist and a handcuffs in the center of his pants and black shoes. He also wears a gray fingerless gloves wields a special handgun and a night stick. In his alternate appearance, his appearance remain the same and the color of his button shirt changed to red and his pants changed to black. Move Lists Nagisa fights his opponents is either close or long range. He can also shoot his special handgun efficiently to his long range opponents unlike his counterpart, Vermilion who relies in shooting both guns and is able to take down his opponents with his night stick or his kicking ability. Special Attacks *'Six Shooter': Nagisa shoots his opponent with his special handgun. *'Air Shot': Nagisa will shoot his airborne opponents with his special handgun in one shot. *'Somersault Kick': Nagisa executes a somersault kick to his opponent. *'Low Sweep Kick': Nagisa executes a low sweep kick to his opponent. Overdrive *'Shootout': Nagisa shoots his opponent several times with his special handgun on one hand. Desperation Move *'Iwashiro Special': Nagisa dashes his opponent and unleashes a series of hits from his night stick and finishes his opponent by knocking them with a somersault kick. Trivia *If Nagisa runs out of bullets during the fight, press the select button to reload his bullets. Gallery nagisa.jpg nagisa2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters